Conventionally, connectors are provided with fitting detecting terminals which detect electrically whether male and female connectors have been fitted together correctly. For example, a pair of fitting detecting terminals is provided on one connector housing, and the other is provided with a short-circuiting terminal and a locking arm. When the two connector housings are correctly fitted together, the short-circuiting terminal short-circuits the two detecting terminals by making contact with them. The locking arm locks the connector housings in a fitted state. Typically, while the connector housings are being fitted, the locking arm is used to bend the short-circuiting terminal away from the detecting terminal as the locking arm bends; when the connectors are in a correctly fitted state, the return of the locking arm is used to return the short-circuiting terminal to its original position, thereby short-circuiting the detecting terminal. By this means, the fitting detecting function is realised.
However, in this type of connector, in which the fitting detection is carried out through the bending of the locking arm, the locking arm must be operated from the exterior. As a result, an open configuration tends to be employed. This kind of configuration is unsuitable for locations which require waterproofing. Currently, the waterproofing requirement cannot be met with this type of fitting detecting configuration.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a fitting detecting connector which is provided with a waterproofing function.